sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany Chesterton
Name: Brittany Chesterton Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 pounds Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or None Weapon: Dildo Appearance: Brittany is a blue-eyed blonde bombshell. Tall and curvy while still being slimmer than average for her height, with her makeup always being impeccably done, her Caucasian skin a healthy shade, and her long blonde hair kept healthy and well styled. She knows she looks good, so she walks in a haughty fashion, with her head held high, an upturned nose, etc. Being a snobby rich girl, she wears expensive and fashionable clothes, flaunting her wealth and style to those around her. Her ears are pierced, and usually adorned with an expensive set of diamond earrings, with other expensive jewelry being a common sight on her as well. On the day of the announcement, she was wearing an expensive black fur jacket, a white designer blouse, designer skinny jeans, and black fur-lined boots, as well as diamond earrings and a gold necklace with diamonds adorning the front. Interests: Brittany's rich parents ensured she grew up with high-class and sophisticated hobbies, such as golfing, playing polo, horseback riding, playing billiards, watching the news(the only thing worth watching on television), throwing and attending fancy parties, and gossiping with the other elites. She enjoys all of these activities, loving in particular the competitive and social ones, as they allow her to show how much better she is than everyone else. History: Brittany was born into the prestigious and wealthy Chesterton family, the only child of Wesley and Prunella Chesterton. Spoiled and doted on from the day she was born, she's used to getting what she wants. Raised a snobby elitist, she has largely only deigned to interact with those she considers among the elite, namely other prestigious, wealthy, white people. Throughout her childhood, her parents raised her to ensure she was a perfect little upper class elitist, introducing her to more and more upper class hobbies as she got older, starting with horseback riding and later polo in elementary school, as well as mini golf(and later regular golf in middle school), and getting her into billiards and fancy parties when she became a teenager. She was raised to only watch the news on television, being told everything else is "low-brow", and has been gossiping with the other upper class girls from a young age. Given the elitist nature of her and her family, she of course had always done well in school, having maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout her entire school career, not wanting to settle for anything less. When she was in third grade, she developed a crush on one of her female classmates. Raised to consider homosexuals lesser beings, she had difficulty reconciling this with her belief that she is superior, and as she grew older these unwanted thoughts only got worse and worse. Personality: Brittany is an incredibly vain and narcissistic snob. She carries herself in a manner that suggests she thinks she's better than everyone else, which, of course, she does. She believes some people are simply better than others, and that she is the best of them all. The only time she'll deign to interact with poor people, minorities, or other groups she considers inferior is to belittle them, insult them, or boss them around. She's also incredibly stubborn and thinks she's smarter than everyone else (and does at least have the grades to back it up), so she's not one to admit she's wrong or even consider the possibility. Her elitist attitude makes her incredibly dismissive of criticism, and she often scoffs in the face of adversity. While somewhat naturally smart, her perfect grades are mainly due to perfectionism and ambition on her part. She's also gay, but in denial about it, self-internalizing it as a simple appreciation of the female form and nothing more, but deep down she knows she's gay af. Reputation: Unsurprisingly, most of the school think she's a stuck-up bitch, since, well, she is one. Not that she cares what those plebs think of her anyways. Teachers generally either love her academic excellency, hate her snobby personality, or some combination of the two. Her only friends are fellow snobby rich kids, which as far as she is concerned are the only friends she needs. The above biography is as written by Katie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Katie '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Dildo (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Ingrid White, Mackenzie Rivers 'Enemies: 'Kassandra Vaitaki, Jason Rosser, Marion Williams, Ingrid White 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Brittany, in chronological order. Before: *Cyrano Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Really Should Have Thought This Through... (Content Warning) *I'm Too Sexy *Rio Bravo *Getting Better *The One That Got Away *Cataplexy *An Unlikely Alliance *Time to Go *What We've Been Searching For Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brittany Chesterton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters